Assassin in Heels
by FemaleTobuscus
Summary: A assassin named Daniella Auditore meets a small town boy in the woods. She stays at his house for a month until his birthday. Then she has unexpected business to take care of. He helps her and she repays him.
1. Running from nothing

Daniella's POV:

I was running. From what I don't know. I liked the feeling free running gave me. My hair and my dress flowing in the wind. But I knew I was lost and I needed to stop. I stopped, fixed my dress, and crouched. I sat there and daydreamed.

Thomas's POV:

I was walking in the forest trying to get away from the town I lived in, sighing I find a tree and sit down against it.

Daniella's POV:

I hear something and opened my eyes and that's when I saw him. He was so handsome. He looked like townsfolk and I know I couldn't talk to them. But he seemed so friendly. So nice.

Thomas's POV:

I yawned quietly and opened up my bag, looking into it; I pulled out a book and slowly opened it to the page I was at.

Daniella's POV:

What was that book? I feel like I've see it before. I wanted to approach him. But I couldn't communicate. Maybe I could get him to notice me. I stepped a couple of feet to the left hoping to break some twigs.

Thomas's POV:

I continued to read my book, turning the pages every so often, I smiled sometimes at the book I read.

Daniella's POV:

I stepped a couple of feet to the right. I broke more twigs. He's smiling at the book. I wish I could see what he was reading.

Thomas's POV:

I looked up from my book slowly. Looking around – Who's there?

Daniella's POV:

I think he heard me. Now if I could just get him too look.


	2. They meet for the first time

Thomas's POV:

I continued to look around still-"Hello"…?

Daniela's POV:

I feel like I should say something but I know I can't. I start waving. Maybe he'll see me now.

Thomas's POV:

I see a faint figure in the distance; it looked like it was moving. I was confused, not know what it was.

Daniela's POV:

I see him looking at me. Maybe I should at least walk closer

Thomas's POV:

I slowly closed my book and placed it in my bag carefully-…"If there's anyone here…please show yourself".

Daniela's POV:

I walk into the clearing and he sees me now. He put the book away. Should I kill him? Or is he harmless.

Thomas's POV:

I looked up and I saw a female, a really cute one at that, she looked like she wasn't from around here.-I wave softly at her and smile-"Hello there".-

Daniela's POV:

I look at him and he smiles. He waves and I wave back. I don't think he knew I couldn't talk to him.

Thomas's POV:

I looked up at her then closed up my bag-"you alright miss…?"-

Daniela's POV:

I nod and point at the way I came from. I have all these weapons on me. I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy.

Thomas's POV:

I tilt my head and sigh a small bit-"You don't talk do you.

Daniela's POV:

He seems agitated but I nod yes anyway.


	3. Can i trust you?

Thomas's POV:

I look up at her and frown.-"Why not…? Did something happen..?"

Daniela's POV:

I nod no and point at my outfit. He doesn't know what I am…

Thomas's POV:

I tilt my head and scratch it.

Daniela's POV:

I show him my hidden blade and my throwing knives. He's not very in touch with history I guess.

Thomas's POV:

I smile and nod-"Ohh… you're an assassin… you're not gonna kill me are you…?

Daniela's POV:

I nod yes and I nod no. Then I giggle. I don't know where it came from but it came from me.

Thomas's POV:

I smile feeling somewhat safe, I yawn again and sit up against the tree-"So…what are you doing out here?

Daniela's POV:

I feel like I should talk to him but I need to see if I can trust him. I shrug my shoulders. I don't actually remember.

Thomas's POV:

"Oh…alright then."- I smile and look down at my hands, sighing.

Daniela's POV:

I put my and on his shoulder and lift up his chin with my other, I look straight into his deep blue eyes.-"Can I trust you."-


	4. About us

Thomas's POV:

I smile and look up at her-"Hello there"-

Daniela's POV:

-"Hi there"- I'm blushing. He's very cute indeed-"Can I trust you?"-

Thomas's POV:

Yes of course you can-"I smile and blush, seeing how cute she is."-

Daniela's POV:

-"Well I'll talk now."-Is he blushing? Does he think I'm cute? I'm an assassin were not cute.

Thomas's POV:

I smile and look at her.-"That's good."-

Daniela's POV:

He's so quiet. I need to teach him how to get out there.-"What is your name stranger."-

Thomas's POV:

"M-my name is Thomas…what is yours?"

Daniela's POV:

"Daniela auditore, daughter of the famous Ezio."-He's shy. The poor thing.-"How old are you Thomas.

Thomas's POV:

"I'm 17…what about you Daniela?"

Daniela's POV:

"18. I just became an assassin on my birthday but I know I've been one since birth."


	5. Stay with me please?

Thomas's POV:

"Cool… my birthday is coming up in a month."

Daniela's POV:

"Oh really are you having a celebration."-I hope he invites me. I like him a lot.

Thomas's POV:

"I was thinking about it I might."

Daniela's POV:

"Well you should. I would definitely come. If you would have me I mean."

Thomas's POV:

"I would be glad to if I decide to hold anything, but for the mean time… we can get to know each other."

Daniela's POV:

"Well Thomas I don't have anywhere to stay."

Thomas's POV:

"Really..? You look like you would have one hmm...want to come stay with me.

Daniela's POV:

"I would be delighted to stay with you. Thank you but I might be gone a lot due to the fact that me and my father have things to do."

Thomas's POV:

"I kind of figured."-I smile.-"It's alright though, I'm used to being alone."

Daniela's POV:

"Oh why is that."-Does he not have parents? I'm old enough to be a guardian. But I feel we'll become more than friends.

Thomas's POV:

"My parents died when I was five…it was a horrible day."

Daniela's POV:

"Oh I'm so sorry. Me and my father try not to get killed every day we live so it's just a matter of luck with us."


End file.
